The invention relates to a portable storage device for the storage of personal belongings, such as personal care items, jewelry and documents of value.
Portable devices for storage, and more particularly for taking along personal belongings, are already known. The state of the art shows many different so-called vanity cases for personal care items, such as lipstick, eye-shadow, conditioners, shampoo and all other kinds of cosmetic or hygienic items. Furthermore, jewelry boxes are known for storing and taking along small pieces of jewelry. Finally, devices for safe-keeping documents of value, such as credit cards, passports, notes and alike are known.
One major drawback of such known devices is that these devices are meant for only one specific species of items. A so-called vanity case in most instances can only be used for rather small-sized items. The accommodation of larger objects, such as spray cans for hair spray or alike, causes severe problems. Additionally, such beauty cases are not fit to contain jewelry or documents of value. On the other hand, jewelry boxes usually are unfit for containing personal care items or documents of value. Finally, devices meant for the storage of documents of value usually have such reduced dimensions that the storage of other objects, such as personal care items or jewelry, is not possible.
Another drawback of the state-of-the-art devices is that items contained therein typically do not have well-defined positions, but are allowed to wander freely within devices. Therefore, a user of such devices never will be sure where to find an item he or she is looking for.